1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a negative electrode and a lithium battery including the negative electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, lithium batteries have attracted attention as power sources of portable electronic devices. Lithium batteries include an organic electrolyte and have a discharge voltage that is two times or greater than that general alkali batteries and thus, have a higher energy density.
As positive active materials for lithium batteries, lithium-transition metal oxides, such as LiCoO2, which have a structure that allows for the reversible intercalation of lithium ions, are mainly used. Carbonaceous materials in various forms, such as artificial graphite, natural graphite, and hard carbon, which allow the reversible intercalation of lithium ions, have been used as negative active materials. However, these carbonaceous materials can result in poor stability and reduced capacity. Thus, non-carbonaceous materials, such as silicon (Si), are under research as negative active materials. Such non-carbonaceous materials exhibit a higher density, as compared to graphite, and thus, have a very high capacity. However, the cycle life characteristics thereof may deteriorate, due to volumetric changes thereof that occur during charging and discharging.